1. Field of the Invention
Plug-in optical connector systems are known, in which two light guides, of which one is provided with a mechanical plug and the other is provided with a receptacle corresponding to the plug, are brought into mechanical connection and subsequently maintained in mechanical connection via a spring brace. In the connected condition optical signals can be transmitted from one light guide to the other light guide. For release, the spring brace is released and the two parts of the optical connector system are separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electrical connector system is known for example from domestic applications, where a plug for a device is introduced into a receptacle of an electrical distribution network and a transmission of electrical signals or electrical energy from the receptacle to the plug is made possible. This type of system can either transmit optical or electrical signals.
From German patent DE 197 10 504 C2 an opto-electronic module is known, which includes an optical interface or disconnect point and an electrical interface or disconnect point. The interfaces are connected with each other essentially via a dimensioned quadrilateral circuit board. A range of electronic components is provided on the circuit board. The circuit board is covered over on both sides via respectively one essentially right-angled housing part. Thereby there results an opto-electronic module with substantial size.
It is the task of the present invention to provide an opto-electronic connector system with plug and receptacle, which makes possible a simple and secured mechanical connection and which makes possible a transformation of optical into electrical signals or the reverse. Therein a space saving as possible design of the connector system should be made possible.
This task is solved by a plug for an opto-electronic system with the characterizing features of claim 1, a plug receptacle for an opto-electronic connector system with the characterizing features of claim 10 as well as an opto-electronic connector system with the characterizing features of claim 14.
Advantageous further developments are the subject of the dependent claims.
The inventive plug for an opto-electronic connector system includes a tube shaped housing, in which an area is provided for the input or the output of an optical signal. In this area an optical signal can be introduced into the inside of the housing, there it is directed via an optical element which serves as a wave guide and wave deflector, to an electro-optical or opto-electronic transformer or converter. By this optical element, which is comprised or one or more optical lenses, mirrors or other optical components, it is guaranteed, that an efficient transmission of the optical signal to the opto-electronic transformer or the electro-optical transformer is accomplished through this area towards outside. Besides the transformer or transformers, there is provided within the tube shaped housing an amplifier stage for preparing the electrical signal, which on the one hand is connected to the transformer and on the other hand is connected with the electrical contacts for input or output of an electrical signal. By the inventive selection of the tube shaped housing it is made possible, with small external dimensions, to make available a sufficient volume for arrangement or provision of the components necessary for a reliable transformation of the optical into electrical signals or the reverse.
As electro-optical transformer LEDs, laser diodes or other light emitting diodes can be utilized, while as opto-electronic transformers, photo or PIN diodes can be employed. Besides the diodes, also suitable would be appropriate transistor devices. Preferably these transformers are in the form of unhoused diodes or transistors and are connected electrically by means of bond techniques. Thereby it is made possible to keep the required volume in the tube shaped housing in the area of the input or the output of the optical signal as small as possible and thereby to keep the external dimension of the connector as small as possible.
Besides this it is possible, in addition to an amplification stage, also to provide further electrical switch or circuit components, such as for example the decoders, equalizers or rectifiers, noise suppression stages or drivers, which make possible the reliable and efficient operation of the plug with its transformer function for optical into electronic signals and/or the reverse.
Preferably, on the outside of the tube shaped housing, mechanical guide elements are provided, which enable a reliable guided introduction of the tube shaped housing into the receptacle, wherein by appropriate selection of the guide elements there is provided protection against incorrectly rotated insertion. Preferably the guide elements are provided with detent elements, in particular with spring loaded detent elements, so that a detention of the plug in the appropriate receptacle is made possible and an undesired releasing of the connector system is prevented even in the case of impact or damage.
It is of advantage, when the tube shaped housing is shaped cylindrically or truncated conically, since thereby in particularly advantageous manner the possibility is provided, given the predetermined internal volume, to provide very limited external dimensions of the housing of the plug. By the narrowing or tapering design of the tube with a truncated conical design of the housing an introduction of the plug into an associated receptacle is made easier by the aligning effect and the associated focusing of the plug in the corresponding recess of the receptacle. Thereby a simplified manipulation of the opto-electronic connector system including a secure or reliable design of the connector system with respect to the plug is made possible.
According to a particularly preferred design of the invention the electrical contacts or as the case may be the area for introduction or output of the optical signals is provided in the area of the end surfaces of the tube shaped housing. Thereby the electrical contacts extend through the planar end surfaces. Therein it has been found to be a particularly desirable design, when the electrical contacts are integrated in the end surface, while in the other oppositely lying end surface the area for the introduction or as the case may be output of the optical signal is integrated. Thereby, a very slender plug is provided. By the spatial breakdown therein of the functional areas, in particular by the opposing arrangement of the optical or as the case may be electrical inputs or as the case may be outputs, it is made possible, to provide a very reliable and efficient construction of the plug with the transformer function from optical into electrical or as the case may be the reverse signals. By this slender design with the tube shaped housing a good manipulability of the plug for an opto-electronic connector system is provided.
If this arrangement of the contacts and the area for the input or as the case may be output of the optical signal follows standardized fixed dimensions, for example according to the industrial standards, such as DIN 42162, then it is made possible to create a universally employable connector system, which on the basis of the standardization can be widely used independent of the location of employment. By the widespread utilization of the standards a connection of the plug in other stationary receptacles in a different location is possible without difficulty and thereby a particularly simple and reliable operation of the connector system is achieved.
It has been found to be particularly preferable, to spatially separate the electrical contacts and the amplification stage from each other, and to separate the zones of the components of the plug which conduct the optical signals, that is, in particular, the area for the introduction or as the case may be output of the optical signals, the optical element and the optical electronic or as the case may be the electro-optical transformer, from the components for the electrical signals, meaning in particular the electrical contacts and the amplification stages. By this arrangement of the components of the plug for an opto-electronic connector system it is made possible to achieve a very efficient utilization of the space in the inside of the tube shaped housing, by which it is made possible to maintain the external dimensions of the plug as small as possible and thereby make possible the employment of the opto-electronic connector system even in demanding environmental conditions for example in an automobile or a airplane.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous to maintain components spatially separated from each other in a plug with at least one opto-electronic and one electro-optical transformer with associated amplification stages for preparing the electrical signal. Besides this, it has been found to be advantageous, in addition to the spatial separation, to provide shielding, for example a sheet metal shield, which is provided between the transformers and the associated amplification stages and is grounded, whereby the cross-over influencing of the electrical signals are substantially not influenced by electro-magnetic interference of the respective other signals. It has in particular been found to be advantageous to partially divide the internal space of the tube shaped housing by introduction of a longitudinally running sheet metal shield and to use the two resulting partial spaces for separation of the two oppositely running signal flow paths. Preferably, this separation does not extend out all the way to the area of the optical element or as the case may be all the way to the area of the mounting or reception of the light wave guide and in certain cases not to the area of the transformer, so that the area of the components of the plug, through which the optical signals are conducted, are unitary signal segments. In this area there is not concern over an influencing of the optical signals. Thereby it is made possible to provide an interference-free plug for an opto-electronic connector system.
Preferably the plug is provided with a converging lens as its optical element, which is separation from the opto-electronic transformer by its design or focal index and is so dimensioned and arranged, that it focuses the incoming optical signals as nearly completely as possible onto the opto-electronic transformer. Thereby a very good degree of efficiency for the transmission of the optical signal from a receptacle to the plug via the optical element onto the opto-electronic transformer for transformation into an electrical signal is achieved. Thereby it is made possible to keep the individual components, in particular the effective surface of the opto-electronic transformer, to as small as possible and therewith as economical as possible. The plug and the therewith associated connector system demonstrates itself to be very suitable for mass production and employment, in particular under demanding conditions, in particular in the automobile industry or in the high frequency or communication technology.
According to an alternative preferred embodiment of the plug, the optical element is designed and arranged in the shape of a converging lens such that the optical signal given off by the opto-electronic transformer is received by the converging lens and is so redirected that it is given off as an optical signal with essentially parallel beam path from the plug. By the widened, parallel beam path of the emitted optical signal it is made possible to provide a free beam transmission segment, which makes possible a transmission of the optical signal from the plug into the associated receptacle even under demanding conditions. In particular a poor connection of plug and receptacle or, as the case may be, manufacturing tolerances of the plug or the receptacle or, as the case may be, a misalignment, has only minimal influence on the transmission quality due to the selection of a free beam segment which is essentially not widening or narrowing.
According to another preferred embodiment of the inventive plug a recess is provided in the area of the input or output of the optical signal, which is suitable or capable of receiving a light guide, via which the optical signal can be input or output. Therein the receptacle is so designed, that it conforms or is adapted to the light guide. By this adaptation it is ensured, that the light guide, by means of the receptacle, is brought to lie in a predetermined position in the housing of the plug and thereby is so positioned that an optimized coupling-in of the optical signal from the plug into the light guide or the reverse is accomplished. By the adaptation of the receptacle, in particular by the adaptation or conforming of the dimensions of the receptacle-forming recess to the dimensions of the light guide, it is further ensured, that an undesired slipping out of the light guide, in particular during upheavals, is prevented. This can in particular be ensured by provision of thickenings and appropriate recesses in the light guide or as the case may be the plug in the area of the receptacle.
In accordance with the invention the plug receptacle for an opto-electronic connector system is provided with a recess, which corresponds with the tube shaped housing of an inventive plug to the extent, that a form-fitting reception of the plug in the receptacle is made possible. Preferably guide elements or recesses or projections are provided on the outer side of the housing of the plug, which correspond with appropriate guide elements, recesses or projections on the inner side of the receptacle and thereby make possible a targeted, in particular rotationally correct introduction of the inventive plug into the inventive receptacle. Preferably the recesses are so designed, that they provide for a detention, in particular by spring loaded guide elements. Thereby a secure connection or the case may be a secure reception of the plug in the receptacle is accomplished even under demanding environmental conditions due to upheavals, impacting or the like. Preferably the receptacle for the opto-electronic connector system is provided with a recess, which corresponds with the tube shaped housing of the plug of the opto-electronic connector system, and with an optical element, which makes possible the transmission of an optical signal over the free beam segment with essentially parallel beam propagation between the optical element of the receptacle and the optical element of the plug. For this the optical element, which preferably includes a converging lens, is so designed, that it cooperates with a light source such that the light signal emitted by the light source is so broken by the optical element, that the optical signal is propagated essentially along a parallel beam path in the direction of the area for supplying the optical signal in the inventive plug. Beyond this, it is possible to so utilize the arrangement, that the optical signal from the plug, which meets on the optical element in an essentially parallel beam path, is so bundled or collumated, that it impacts on a light guide or on a micro-mirror for coupling into a light guide or an optical backplane. Therein the optical elements both in the plug as well as in the receptacle are so selected that they achieve a parallel beam path of the light with a beam diameter of a few millimeters. Thereby a very reliable transmission of the optical signal is accomplished secure against undesired misalignment of the components of the opto-electronic connector system.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous to provide a receptacle for not only the accommodation of one plug, but rather for receiving multiple plugs, wherein it has been found to be particularly advantageous, to provide the recesses in a row, since thereby a particularly simple introduction of individual inventive plugs in the inventive receptacle with the recesses provided in a row is made possible. This simplified manipulation or operation of the connector system is thereby simplified, that each recess is accessible from two sides, without influence on the adjacent recesses. Thereby it becomes possible to provide a spatially very compact arrangement of the connector receptacle with multiple integratable plugs. Preferably, multiple inventive plugs are so integrated into a unit, that a common insertion into the receptacle with its recesses provided in a row is made possible.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous to so design the receptacle that it can be secured to a circuit board in simple manner, for which in particular locking connectors or screw connectors are suitable. This manner of the securing onto a printed circuit board has been found to be particularly preferred in a receptacle for the reception of multiple plugs, whereby with few manipulation steps a very reliable securing of the connector system with multiple plugs on a printed circuit board is accomplished and therewith a very secure connecting and transforming of multiple optical signals into electrical signals with transmission on the printed circuit board.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous when the inventive plugs are combined into an opto-electronic plug system with the corresponding receptacles. Therein it is also possible to provide the receptacles universally also with a receptacle purely for an electrical plug with a corresponding tube shaped housing. Thereby the universal employment of this opto-electronic connector system is achieved in significant measure, since it is universally particularly suitable to integrate its mechanical structure and the electrical connection contacts on a circuit board.